


Aiden & Jackson

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden's marrying Lydia, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Jackson is Jackson, Mentioned Ethan - Freeform, jethan, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Aiden & Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fifteenth entry.
Relationships: Aiden & Jackson Whittemore
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 2
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Aiden & Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Aiden & Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my fifteenth entry.

At the sight of Aiden approaching, Jackson wondered should he prepare for a fight.

Jackson _really_ didn’t want to fight. Not in a Tom Ford shirt!

“Whi— I mean, Jackson,” Aiden stuttered. “My brother probably told you.” He paused. “I’m marrying Lydia.”

Ethan hadn’t said anything about that to Jackson, but they didn’t talk about other people, especially not about Jackson’s ex, when they were fucking.

“You’re not getting an invitation.”

That seemed harsh. But after another pause Aiden continued. “We figure you’ll be Ethan’s plus-one. Ethan’s my best man.”

Jackson and Ethan probably needed to talk a little more.


End file.
